corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob
Bob was the first Elder of the Shadowseers and a character in the Corruption Chaos Universe Seer Canon-The Visionary Soon after the repulsion of Entropius and his chaos, Ebobis-often known by the abbreviation 'Bob'-began experiencing very strange, and often harrowing, visions of what appeared to be the future. After noticing that whatever happened in these visions never ceased to come true, Bob sought and received an audience with the Pharaoh himself. The Pharaoh explained that Bob had received the blessings of one of the Highborne's Gods and that he should follow wherever the visions may guide him. Bob was equally daunted and enlightened by these prospects, but knew that he had a job to do, and so began his arduous task of finding his six 'brothers' and beginning the Shadowseers. Seer Canon-Shadow's Calling Bob's first vision tasked him with recruiting Ahmose, the Chief Advisor to the Pharaoh. Bob approached him and explained about his vision and the path of the Shadowseers, offering the Golden Eye to him. Ahmose accepting the offering, after being shown a vision of the future from the eye, and became known as Umbra. Bob then approached the Palace Gatekeeper, Nakht and a reclusive Mage by the name of Sakir, becoming Necron and Shade respectively. Seer Canon-Avatar Soon after forming, and even before completing their ranks, the Shadowseers faced their first test. An uprising of Mages in Egypt sought to rebel against the Pharaoh and return the land to Chaos. They called themselves 'Avatar'. The Pharaoh consulted with his Weapons Master and agreed to give some command over to Bob and his allies, allowing them to defeat the Mages and learn of their commanders. Bob, Umbra, Shade and Necron then journeyed to Avatar's Fortress and defeated their commander, Warlord, putting a stop to their plans. Seer Canon-New Recruits Together with Isis and his other three Seers, Bob managed to track down two more Shadowseers. The first was a reclusive mercenary by the name of Shabaka and the second was a simple farmer called Darius. They became known as Shadow and Death respectively. Abilities Q: Elder’s Wrath. Bob transfixes on a target, making it take bonus damage from all of his attacks and abilities W: Aspect of the Hunter. Bob sends out a hunter spirit dealing damage in a line and then firing an arrow at the nearest target, however targets afflicted by Elder’s Wrath are prioritised first. E: Aspect of the Mage. Bob sends out a mage spirit that curses enemies, causing them to take a percentage of all damage they deal to other players as damage to them. targets afflicted with Elder’s Wrath take even more damage D: Ocular Ward. Bob places an eye to scout an area giving vision and true sight there. The eye will also shoot at any targets in its vicinity afflicted by Elder’s Wrath R: Bloodrage. Bob unsheathes his dual scimitars, gaining a huge increase in damage. Whenever Bob makes a kill during Bloodrage, the duration is lengthened slightly and Bob gains a small bonus to attack speed for the duration. Gains a crit chance at level 3. Category:Seer